phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Printing and Reprinting the Wiki
Q. So we can publish your work? Publishers who wish to publish Phaeselis the City of Psionics to their particular audience may do so, as long as they honor the Creative Commons License and the Open Gaming License. Publishers who wish to publish the work using some other gaming system other than the Pathfinder Adventure Game system (d20) can honor the Creative Commons license instead. Pathfinder publishers can honor either or both. Q. Does this mean you don't want to get paid? Yes, it does. And it does not. The thing we artists really own are our identities. You can publish the work, though, without paying me a cent, however you can pay me for using my name, this is called endorsement. This is how the cobbler model of Artistry works. We are susposed to create works of art and content, you cooperate with us and our audience by publishing our work. Now, speaking for myself, I free my work so it can stand on its own. I don't monopolize my work. If the work is good, then by all means let it speak for itself and grow by itself. Since I don't monopolize my work, you shouldn't either. Q. The Constitution of the United States guarantees copyright, why are you giving yours up? In a way, I am not. The Copyright clause should be rewritten, amended, to protect authors, artists, and inventors from fraud. The clause was written to protect the little guy from the publisher and to protect the publisher also from fraudsters. Current interpretations of the clause neither protects artists or authors from the publisher. In fact, the clause is interpreted to give monopolies over our work to the publisher, and it's government subsidized. This means that publishers can use works as commodities and use them as loan collateral. It also means that the value of the work is in danger of being degraded, as in what happened to Mickey Mouse. Mickey mouse is a fine example of what happens when a product is monopolized. People hardly gives the mouse from Disney any respect due to all the films he's been in. This is because Disney uses the mouse in a completely in your face way, and most of the modern films featuring Mickey Mouse are plots that do not treat the character with respect. Another example is Keith Baker's Eberron, if you want a more post modern example. Eberron is a fine example of a campaign setting that can be High Quality if it were to be allowed to stand on its own. However, it's a victim of Copyright monopolies and an advertising blitz campaign excecuted by Wizards of the Coast. Eberron has a cult following now and is largely forgotten by most of the D&D audience. I don't want that to happen to Phaeselis. Q. What can we publish out of the wiki? You can publish all text, and make derivatives or have any art redone that I created on the site or any image that is creative commons. Any art that is Copyrighted (and there is a lot) on this wiki must either be replaced by original works or the original artist must be contacted and paid for their work. By and large, the text needs to be edited for publication. There's enough text on the Wiki can fill a general city campaign book. Except for the city guide. The city guide isn't even finished yet. Also, you have to seek the Tolkien Estate's blessing to use Tengwar and many of the other constructed scripts (con-scripts hereafter) that are on the site. You can also leave the con-scripts out altogether. However, all original work and dirivative work relating to your publication of Phaeselis must be creative commons licensed and provided as Publisher Resources on DTRPG, RPGnow, e-23, and Paizo Publishing's e-publishing website. S. I wish to seek an Exclusive publishing license. Why? S. That's the way it always been done. We buy an exclusive publishing license from you to publish the work. We benefit, and you benefit. Did you not read and understand the answer to question 3? However, if you want to follow that route, I'll make sure it's damned expensive. Even if you are a lawyer from Hasbro. You will have to pay for the damages of getting an Exclusive publishing license. In return to giving an exclusive publishing license to you (if you are Wizards of the Coast), I want the copyrights to all work regarding Eberron to be turned over to Keith Baker and all the gaming content on all Eberron works to be declared Open Game Content and added to the System Reference Document. Lastly, you will pay me 1 million dollars. A mere fraction of what it could be worth if you followed the Open Game License and/or the Creative Commons License. If you are Alderac Entertainment Group, well, you've got to do something about that rabid L5R fan base you've created when it comes to roleplaying Asian settings. And then pay me 1 million dollars. Category:Publishers' Resources